


Quarantine Hair (dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [14]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Quarantine, Secret Relationship, Slight Smut, missing each other, protective brother, quarantine hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: Jameson tried to regain his composure as Wilford ran a hand through his hair. "Do you like it?" he asked, smirking.Jameson nodded quickly. He smiled at Wilford and glanced around the room. "You're blushing." Jameson shrugged and waved Wilford off. "Do you need help?"Jameson nodded. "Please?"
Relationships: Danti, Darkiplier/Antisepticeye, Wilford Warfstache/Jameson Jackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Quarantine Hair (dapperstache)

Warnings: Inuendos, sexual content, almost smut but not quite.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anti glitched violently, his foot tapped loudly on the planes floor. He hugged himself tightly, nails digging into his skin. Jameson put a hand on his shoulder, eyebrows furrowing with concern. Anti turned to him, blinking rapidly. Jameson smiled reassuringly at him and Anti smiled back. He leaned his head on Jameson's shoulder and closed his eyes.

Jameson turned to the seat on the other side of him, Henrik was messing with his phone muttering curses. Jameson looked up at the plane's ceiling and closed his eyes.

Quarantine had taken them all by surprise. The Septiceyes had quickly left for England, promising the Ipliers they would be back when they could. Jameson couldn't wait to see his friends again. He had spoken to them over text but had refused to see them over facetime, claiming that it was the devil's work. He still wasn't used to technology.

Jameson glanced at Anti. Anti was nervous to see his boyfriend again. Dark had made it clear that Anti was not allowed to visit him at all and Anti didn't have half as much impulse control without Dark around. Causing multiple incidents in their house. Jameson looked back to Henrik who was still cursing at his phone. Jameson laughed silently when he saw candy crush running.

Jameson leaned his head back and closed his eyes again, listening to the sounds on the plane.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Dark!" Anti yelled and ran at the demon.

Dark smiled at him the glitch. Anti jumped at him and Dark caught him in his arms, spinning him around. Jameson averted his eyes when they began swapping saliva.

Marvin gagged and covered Robbie's eyes. Henrik laughed and walked away from them heading towards Dr. Ipliers office. Marvin and Jackie walked over to the kitchen with Robbie following close behind. Chase waved at Google and walked away from Jameson. Dark and Anti disappeared, probably to spend some quality time together. Jameson was left alone in the doorway.

The Ipliers were mostly busy but Anti had wanted to get back to the states as soon as he could. They had arrived on Wednesday so only a few Ipiers were around.

Jameson sighed and glanced at the bags around him. He would have to take their bags up to their rooms, again.

Jameson bent down to pick up Anti's bag. He grabbed the handle of the suitcase and a hand wrapped around his. Jameson looked up quickly.

Wilford smiled at him, his eyes glowing a dark pink. His hair had grown long over quarantine like Marks. The tips of his hair were dark pink like his eyes and he grinned at Jameson. "Hello dear."

Jameson jumped backwards and placed a hand over his heart, fanning himself with the other. His face turned a light pink and he giggled silently.

Wilford giggled. "Oh did you miss me that much?" Wilford whispered with a chuckle, taking another step forward.

Jameson tried to regain his composure as Wilford ran a hand through his hair. "Do you like it?" he asked, smirking.

Jameson nodded quickly. He smiled at Wilford and glanced around the room. "You're blushing." Jameson shrugged and waved Wilford off. "Do you need help?"

Jameson nodded. _Please?_

Wilford reached down and picked up two of the bags. Jameson clapped his hands in delight, still smiling at Wilford. He reached down and grabbed another two bags.

Wilford followed Jameson up the stairs and down a hallway. Jameson set a light blue suitcase in front of Dr. Ipliers room. He continued down the hallway and set Anti's suitcase in front of Darks room.

He walked back to Wilford and grabbed the red suitcase, gesturing for Wilford to follow him. Jameson set the suitcase in front of a guest room. Wilford set the blue suitcase he was holding next to it. He looked up to see Jameson walking away from him. He ran to catch up with the dapper man.

They both walked down the stairs and grabbed a suitcase each, and walked back up the stairs.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson picked up his own bag and slung it over his shoulder. Unlike the others, he didn't like to use suitcases. He had a small drawstring bag that Marvin had enchanted for him. He walked back up the stairs with Wilford trailing behind. "That was quite the workout gumdrop."

Jameson didn't respond. Wilford sped up to walk next to Jameson. "You've been awfully quiet."

Jameson rolled his eyes and turned a corner, opening a door to a guest room. He set his bag next to his bed and turned to look at Wilford.

Wilford stood in the doorway grinning at Jameson. Jameson waved his arm, gesturing for Wilford to come in. "Like a vampire," Wilford laughed.

Jameson nodded quickly and avoided eye contact with Wilford. He grabbed his bag and reached into it. He turned away from Wilford. He set two candles on the bedside table and set his bag down on the bed. He frowned at the candles and moved them around.

Jameson gasped when he was flipped around and pushed into against a wall. Wilford grinned at him. "You're trying to ignore me."

Jameson shrunk back, staring into Wilford's eyes. Wilford laughed, eyes glowing a darker pink so that they were almost red. "Are you upset that you find me pretty?"

Jameson closed his eyes and leaned backwards. Wilford pressed closer to him. He plucked the bowler hat off of Jameson's head and tossed it onto the bed. Jameson's eyes snapped open and he glared at Wilford. Wilford chuckled. "Relax sugar drop I know you value that hat more than your own life."

Jameson huffed and looked away. Wilford placed his hands on Jameson's waist and leaned forward. He nuzzled into Jameson's neck and sighed. "I missed you," he muttered.

Jameson hesitantly placed a hand on the back of Wilford's head and ran his fingers through Wilford's hair. "I'm glad you like it," Wilford giggled.

Jameson tapped him on the shoulder. Wilford raised his head and smiled. "Yes, blue jay?"

Jameson tapped Wilford's waist with his other hand. Wilford was still standing about a foot away. He was just learning on Jameson. "Yes?" Wilford asked.

Jameson gestured for Wilford to come closer. Wilford laughed. "Oh love you just had to ask."

Jameson rolled his eyes and pressed his face into Wilford's shoulder. Wilford pressed his body flush against the mutes. "Jamesy Jamesy Jamesy," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Jamesons. "No one is here. We can do what we want."

Jameson leaned his head back and Wilford pressed his forehead against Jamesons. "We've been dating for almost a year and you still get embarrassed around me."

Jameson giggled silently. _I was away for most of it. We were only together for three weeks before this mess._

Wilford groaned. "I know I kept trying to sneak out. Dark locked me in my room for an entire month. And then I couldn't see you the entire time."

 _Devils mirrors._ Jameson signed, shaking his head.

Wilford chuckled. "Oh, I don't blame you for that. It took me a while to get used to them as well."

Jameson pecked Wilford on the lips. Wilford giggled and nudged Jameson's head up with his nose. He pressed open mouth kisses across Jameson's neck. Jameson tilted his head back farther. "I really really missed you," Wilford muttered.

Jameson's mouth fell open and he arched his back. Wilford hummed. "Oh, my silent prince," Wilford whispered and nipped at Jameson's neck.

Jameson ran his hands down Wilford's chest. Wilford pulled Jameson into a deep kiss, he pushed Jameson back. Jameson's head hit the wall with a thunk. Wilford pulled away momentarily. "Are you okay?"

Jameson nodded and pulled Wilford back. Wilford grinned against Jameson's lips.

"Dinner!" Someone yelled.

Wilford pulled away from Jameson and groaned. "We will continue this later," he muttered shaking a finger at Jameson, "if you want to," he added after a thought.

Jameson nodded, slightly dazed. Wilford took a step away from Jameson. Jameson crumbled to the floor, panting. Wilford laughed. "We had just started love," he whispered. Wilford helped Jameson off the ground. He sat him on the bed and kissed him on the forehead. He glanced at Jameson's neck. "Did you bring a turtle neck?"

Jameson nodded and grabbed his bag. He gestured at Wilford to leave. Wilford whined. _If we go down together they will be suspicious._

Wilford nodded and kissed him again. "I love you," he whispered.

Jameson blushed and signed it back. Wilford gave Jameson a mock bow and left the room.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson walked into the dining room. Anti turned to look at Jameson. "Why are you wearing a turtleneck and a scarf?" He asked.

Jameson was wearing a light grey turtleneck with a blue scarf, he turned to Anti and raised and eyebrow. _Cold._ He signed.

Anti shrugged. "Do you want me to help you?" Marvin asked, raising his wand.

Jameson shook his head quickly and pulled the scarf tighter. _Cosy._

Jameson sat down next to Robbie and Bim Timmer. He leaned back in his chair and listened to the conversations around him. Robbie was softly humming to himself and tapping the table. Bim was flirting with the third Jim while the other two glared at him.

Henrik was flirting with Dr. Iplier, leaning close to him. Dr. Iplier glared at him and whispered something in his ear. Henrik blushed and straightened in his chair. Everyone was immersed in their own conversations while Jameson poked at his food. He glanced up to see Wilford staring at him. Jameson raised an eyebrow at him. Wilford winked and turned away. Jameson rolled his eyes and took a bite of the green beans on his plate.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 _I'm going to sleep._ Jameson signed.

Marvin nodded and turned to Jameson and nodded. "Sweet dreams," he said.

Jameson nodded and walked out of the room. He ascended the stairs and turned left. He took another left and walked into his room. The door shut behind him. Jameson gasped as he was pushed onto the bed, he giggled silently and kissed Wilford on the cheek. "You took forever," Wilford whined.

Jameson shook his finger at Wilford. _Patience billboard._ Jameson signed.

Wilford pulled Jameson's scarf off and tossed it to the side. He put Jameson's hat on the floor and Jameson glared at him. Wilford sighed and picked it back up, moving it to the bedside table. Jameson smiled softly at him. "I'm beginning to think you love that hat more than me."

Jameson rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a kiss. Wilford hummed and kissed back. He stuck one hand up Jameson's shirt and dragged a hand down his chest. Wilford pulled Jameson's shirt up above his head and Jameson raised his arms to help him. Jameson shook his head when his shirt came off. Wilford pushed him back on the bed and continued to kiss him. Jameson tugged on Wilford bowtie and Wilford pulled away, grabbing Jameson's wrist. He clicked his tongue at him. "I have something else in mind, gumdrop."

Jameson blushed as Wilford removed his bowtie and wrapped it around Jameson's wrists, pinning them above his head. "You look gorgeous," he mumbled.

Jameson wiggled his hips and arched his back. "Tease," Wilford growled.

Jameson winked at him. Wilford leaned down again and Jameson blew Wilford's hair out of his face. Wilford giggled and kissed him deeply. He started to unbuckle his pants when the door was thrown open. "Jameson you-" Marvin froze.

Wilford groaned. "Jesus christ every time."

Jameson blushed and giggled silently, twisting his wrists, trying to remove the bowtie. Marvin closed the door quickly. Wilford quickly undid the bowtie from Jameson's wrists. "He's gonna tell Anti."

Jameson nodded and kissed him again. "I really don't want that glitch on my ass." Jameson gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry."

Jameson shook his head. _Later._

"Warfstache!"

Wilford jumped at the voice. He kissed Jameson again and vanished in a puff of smoke. Jameson quickly pulled his shirt back and grabbed his book. Anti threw the door open. "Where's the fucker?" He growled.

Jameson tilted his head to the side. Anti growled. "Mother fucker," he yelled and stormed out of Jameson's room. He slammed the door again and Jameson flinched.

Jameson put a hand over his chest and leaned back. He glanced to his left and noticed Wilford's bowtie. He giggled and put it under his pillow. He put his book on the table and turned out the light, closing his eyes and falling into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it. Also, this was inspired by a picture on tumbler I was not able to upload.


End file.
